No tienes por qué estar sola
by marupies
Summary: Recordaba muy bien qué había sucedido después de eso. Ella había hecho lo único que sabía, y lo único que había hecho siempre. Se había encerrado. Y le cerró el camino a Booth. Oneshot


He decidido que será interesante probar suerte con una historia de esta magnífica serie!

Simplemente es una idea de cómo me imagino que podrá ser eso que todos estamos esperando. Lean y sabrán!

(Lamentablemente no me pertenece Bones ni niguno de sus personajes. Si fuese así, la quinta temporada sería un desastre =P)

* * *

Se sentó a descansar en el primer banco que vio en aquella desolada plaza. Hacia ya cuadras que corría. El viento, frío en esta época del año, cortaba sus mejillas y le causaba escozor en los ojos. Trató de calmarse respirando profundo, pero estaba demasiado agitada, y el gélido clima le causaba un dolor agudo en la garganta. Tragó con dificultad.

Estaba sola, sentada allí. Los árboles se mecían por la suave brisa que traía augurios de nieve. El lago, quieto, inmóvil, reflejaba los nubarrones que se estaban acumulando en el cielo. En su cabeza se mezclaban la voz de la razón, los latidos de su corazón, y su voz. _Su_ voz.

Sacudió la cabeza con brío. No. Trató de concentrarse. Respirando entrecortadamente, se reclinó en el banco. Poco a poco iba sintiendo cómo su pulso se desaceleraba y cómo esa punzada bajo las costillas iba atenuándose.

Suspiró.

"_No tienes por qué estar sola"_

Esa frase retumbó nuevamente en su cabeza. Dejó escapar un gemido y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿qué _le_ sucedía?. Inspiró profundo nuevamente tratando de identificar el remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho. Podía sentir cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Confusión. Esa era la palabra que mejor la definía en este momento. Estaba hecha un lío. Y todo a causa de esa corta e insignificante -¿lo seguía siendo?- charla que había tenido con _él_.

* * *

- ¿Sabes Huesos? Estuve pensado que después de resolver semejante caso, nos merecemos una pequeña gratificación - Comentó Booth mientras jugueteaba con una lapicera.

Efectivamente, recién habían vuelto de apresar al culpable del doble homicidio de la pareja de jóvenes del río Potomac. Estaban de vuelta en el laboratorio, en la oficina de Brennan, para terminar de firmar unos papeles y archivar el caso.

Brennan, que estaba concentrada en mantener el orden de los archivos mientras los leía, apenas levantó la vista de la hoja que estaba leyendo y un poco curiosa -y distraída- preguntó

- ¿Qué? -

Booth apoyó la lapicera sobre el escritorio y acercó su silla a la de Brennan, que estaba detrás del escritorio.

- Ya sabes - Comenzó a hablar Booth - ir a cenar o a un bar, o al... ¿Me estás escuchando Huesos?- Interrumpió mirando con exasperación a la doctora que había vuelto a centrar su atención en los archivos.

- Mmhh... ¿qué? - Preguntó Brennan con el ceño fruncido y sin despegar la vista del papel.

- Oh vamos Huesos, deja ya eso!- Exclamó Booth sacándole las hojas de la mano.

- No, Booth! Devuélveme eso! - Replicó Brennan intentando en vano recuperar las hojas - Debo rellenar eso para el FBI!- Agregó.

Booth lanzó las hojas en el sillón y cuando Brennan se dispuso a incorporarse para recuperarlas, él la detuvo atrapando su muñeca. Brennan se detuvo en seco.

- Ah, ah! Eso sí que no! - Dijo mientras le hacía una seña para que se volviera a sentar. Brennan puso los ojos en blanco y con un resoplido se volvió a sentar. Booth soltó su muñeca.

- Eso está mucho mejor - Comentó claramente divertido ante la expresión de fastidio de Brennan.

- Bien, ¿qué estabas diciéndome? - Preguntó resignada la doctora.

Booth sonrió pícaramente y se inclinó para acercarse. Brennan tragó con dificultad. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, y le resultaba complicado -por no decir imposible- no perderse en sus ojos chocolates._"Esto es bastante irracional! No seas irracional Temperance!"_ pensó Brennan con fastidio.

- Simplemente estaba pensando que deberíamos hacer algo para festejar el triunfo de este caso- La voz de Booth la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Bueno, vayamos al Royal Dinner, como siempre - Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. _"Siempre vamos allí después de un caso, ¿por qué lo preguntará?_

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para disipar estos pensamientos, Brennan se dispuso a volver a incorporarse para buscar los archivos abandonados en el sillón. Sin embargo, la voz de Booth la mantuvo en su lugar. Ella lo observó, curiosa, y ahora, confusa.

- Bueno Huesos, yo me estaba refiriendo a hacer otra cosa, como eh...- Booth parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Brennan lo observó escudriñando su expresión. Parecía indeciso y hasta -no estaba segura de ello, porque nunca había sido buena para leer a la gente- asustado.

- Eh... No sé, tal vez ir al cine a ver alguna películas para "mirones" o a cenar a un restaurant, pero de verdad, ya sabes a qué me refiero, uno con mozos vestido de pingüinos que te sirven vinos exóticos y eso...- Su voz fue perdiendo volumen al ver la expresión de Brennan.

La doctora estaba petrificada en su silla, aún con la mirada puesta en Booth. Respiraba con dificultad y entrecortadamente.

"_¿Booth me acaba de invitar a salir?, ¿Cómo en una cita?"_

- Hey Huesos, ¿qué ocurre? Por favor dí algo!- Suplicó Booth sopesando el efecto de sus palabras.

- ¿Acaso me estás invitando a salir?- Dijo abruptamente Brennan, mirando con intensidad a Booth.

Booth se revolvió en su asiento evitando responder. Tal vez, después de todo, no había sido una buena idea. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que lo que dijera ahora determinaría el curso de su amistad con Huesos para toda la vida.

- Sí -

Brennan tragó nuevamente y se puso de pie abruptamente. _"¿Qué?, ¿qué sucede aquí?"_

Booth maldijo en su interior. Brennan estaba de pie, a su lado, con la mirada perdida. Nunca la había visto tan afectada y... confundida.

Lentamente, se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ella.

- Huesos... Temperance... Déjame hablar por favor -

Brennan levantó la vista lentamente, aún procesando la situación.

Booth respiró profundamente y se preparó para decir aquello que venía guardando hace tanto tiempo. Sabía que esto era decisivo y que no podía volver atrás. Menos ahora. Mucho tiempo le había llevado decidirse entre decirle o no.

- Hemos sido compañeros por ¿cuánto?, ¿tres años y medio? - Comenzó a hablar él, tratando de ser suave con sus palabras. Brennan lo miró a los ojos y vio miedo y otra cosa. _"¿Qué?"_

- Tres años y siete meses y medio - Susurró Brennan, incapaz de dejar de corregir a Booth. Y para ser sincera, ella también llevaba la cuenta exacta de los días que habían trabajado juntos. _"Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso alguna vez registré los días que llevaba con Sully? ¿Y con cualquier otro?!"_

Él sonrió con tristeza. - Exacto, tres años y siete meses y medio. ¿Y sabés que significan esos tres años y siete meses para mí? - Preguntó tomándole la cara entre sus manos. Brennan ya no escondía las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos. Sus ojos azules volvieron a perderse en los suyos.

- Todo - Susurró suavemente Booth.

* * *

Continuó sollozando.

Recordaba muy bien qué había sucedido después de eso. Ella había hecho lo único que sabía, y lo único que había hecho siempre. Se había encerrado. Y le cerró el camino a Booth.

Había salido corriendo. Su mente, llena de pensamientos y sentimientos adversos, le había impedido articular una respuesta coherente. Simplemente debía salir de allí, de ese lugar tan lleno del aroma de Booth, tan cálido por su presencia.

Ahora, sentada en ese gélido banco de plaza, sopesando la situación y lo irracional de todo, lloraba libremente. Lo último que había visto antes de que las lágrimas nublaran por completo su vista, era a Booth, de pie, en el medio de su despacho, con la expresión rota de dolor. Por su culpa.

Se aferró con fuerza la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me funciona?, ¡¿qué me pasa?! -

Y sin embargo, él, al verla acercarse a la puerta, la había llamado una vez más.

- Temperance -

Ella simplemente había girado para inundarse de su presencia una vez más.

Él sonrió con dolor, un agudo y profundo dolor.

- No tienes por qué estar sola -

Lo siguiente que recordaba era un torbellino de colores y sonidos. Y frío, mucho frío. Había corrido esas cuadras, desesperada por encontrar un lugar donde pensar.

Y allí estaba. Sola, como había estado siempre.

Y se sentía peor que nunca.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Él la amaba.

Pensó por un segundo en todas las personas que ella quería. Su madre, su padre, Russ... Todos y cada uno de ellos la habían abandonado. Todas habían dejado un hueco en su corazón que no se podía volver a llenar.

Sollozaba incontrolablemente.

Pensó en Booth. En sus ojos, en sus brazos, en sus abrazos, en esa sonrisa que solo reservaba para ella. Pensó también en sus tendencias de macho-alfa, en las discusiones amistosas que solían tener dos o tres veces por día, las cenas en el Royal Dinner. Pensó en los llamados, en los regalos, las sorpresas.

Y pensó en las veces que él la había salvado. Kenton, Pam, el Sepulturero...

Ella.

Las nubes que se habían arremolinado en el cielo decidieron que era hora de terminar con esto. Comenzó a llover.

Brennan tosió con dificultad ante el pensamiento. Él la había salvado de ella misma. De morir encerrada. De nunca dejar que nadie se acercara lo suficiente.

Él la había cambiado.

Las gotas de lluvia empapaban a la doctora. Ella, aún sentada en ese insignificante banco, sintió cómo esa agua la renovaba. Sonrió lánguidamente.

Era tarde para arrepentirse de nada. Lo había dejado entrar a su vida, e inevitablemente se había convertido en una parte fundamental de ella.

Ya nada sería lo mismo sin él.

Parpadeando repetidamente, sacó su celular del bolsillo. Las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

Lo abrió y presionó aquellos números que ya se sabía de memoria.

_Tuuu...tuuu_

_- Temperance -_ Su voz denotaba alivio. Y tristeza.

Brennan esperó sin responder. Haber escuchado su voz la había hecho sentir segura de inmediato. Sollozó nuevamente.

-_ Temperance, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿estás bien? -_ El pánico dominó la voz de aquel hombre. Brennan sonrió con melancolía al pensar en la cantidad de veces que había escuchado esas mismas preguntas con ese mismo tono.

- B-Booth... - Una sacudida de temblores la interrumpió - Ne-necesito que vengas -

_- ¿Dónde estás? -_ Una nota de determinación había tomado control de la voz de Booth.

No recordaba con exactitud cuánto tiempo había transcurrido entre aquella llamada y ahora. Solo sabía que seguía allí sentada, empapada de pies a cabeza, y llorando. Los temblores se habían convertido en algo rítmico, y sentía los ojos hinchados.

- Temperance! -

Una voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Levantó la vista.

Allí estaba él, de pie, a unos buenos metros de ella. Lucía agitado. Podía ver cómo su pecho se hinchaba y deshinchaba a causa de su respiración acelerada. Su usual traje impoluto estaba ahora empapado. La camisa se le pegaba al pecho marcando cada músculo. Y sus ojos, esos ojos siempre llenos de una vitalidad contagiosa, lucían ahora perdidos.

Y allí estaba ella. Sentada, pequeña, en aquel banco, mojada de pies a cabeza. La lluvia desparramaba sus cabellos que ahora caían desprolijos sobre su cara. Temblaba, a causa de la lluvia y de los espasmos que le producía su llanto. Y sus ojos azules no paraban de derramar lágrimas. Tristes, rotos.

Brennan inspiró con dificultad. Se sentía débil y, sobre todo, sola. Sola como nunca lo había estado en toda su vida.

- Seeley - Susurró entrecortadamente.

El agente acortó la distancia que los separaban en cuatro zancadas. La preocupación inundaba cada una de sus facciones.

Brennan se puso rápidamente de pie y una nueva oleada de temblores se apoderó de su cuerpo. Booth se crispó un segundo al ver aquello e inmediatamente se quitó su saco -que a esta altura estaba tan empapado o más que su camisa- y lo colocó con suavidad en los hombros de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Un trueno resonó en el cielo.

- Seeley, yo... - Comenzó a hablar la doctora con voz quebradiza.

- Shh... No tienes por qué decirme nada ahora - La calló Booth acariciando su hombro.

Ella cerró la boca.

Booth la miró con ternura y con cuidado acomodó un mechón de cabello mojado detrás de su oreja. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que ese impulso que amenazaba con dominarla, tomara control del momento.

Él, sorprendido, correspondió a su abrazo. Acarició su temblorosa espalda murmurando suavemente que nada le sucedería jamás, pues él estaría siempre con ella para protegerla.

- Lo siento tanto Temperance. Sé que arruiné todo. Lo sé... Es tan solo que necesitaba que lo supieras. Perdóname - Dijo Booth abatido, impregnando cada palabra con la tristeza que lo invadía.

Brennan se apartó bruscamente. Levantó la vista, buscando esos ojos que tantas veces la habían mirado.

- ¿Qué lo sientes?- Comenzó a hablar ella, denotando un poco de indignación. Booth levantó la vista sorprendido - Yo soy la que debería estar diciendo eso. Yo...- Tragó, juntando fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de decir - Yo soy la que se encierra, yo soy la que no sabe nada de sentimientos. Yo soy la que no sabía lo que le pasaba - Agregó frunciendo el ceño con una expresión de dolor.

Booth aún la observaba pasmado. No sabía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo. Él creía que había arruinado todo con lo que había dicho y hecho. Y ahora estaba aquí, en el medio de un parque solitario, bajo una lluvia torrencial, escuchando a su compañera en su agónica confesión.

- Mi vida - Continuó diciendo Brennan, segura de que jamás en su vida había estado tan expuesta y tan débil frente a nadie - ya no tendría sentido si tú no estuvieras en ella -

Y no le importaba.

Ese fue el principio de todo.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews! Estoy muy contenta de que la historia les haya gustado =)

Esta historia es un oneshot, por lo tanto NO tiene continuación. El final está escrito así para que den rienda suelta a su imaginación =) Sin embargo, estoy considerando escribir otra historia, esta vez sí con varios capítulos. Por lo tanto estén atentos, porque puede ser que todavía tenga ganas de seguir imaginando historias con esta pareja!

Y de nuevo, gracias!


End file.
